


Chasing Visions of Our Futures

by honorarystar



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Weddings, the porn is honestly the fluffiest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nicky gave it to me,” Neil knew he was smiling in a way that made him look like trouble – and Andrew knew that look better than anyone – but he didn’t feel like it could be helped. “Was I supposed to throw it back at him on his own wedding day?”</p><p>“Yes,” Andrew replied without hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Visions of Our Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nora, for these characters and for these books. They will stick with me for the rest of my life. They are my whole heart, my moon, my stars, my everything.
> 
> Title from Youth by Daughter

Neil had just been about to congratulate Nicky and Erik a final time and say goodbye before leaving. He was glad that they were staying at the hotel because he felt too exhausted to even consider driving home.

It had been a long day and an even longer night of celebration and Neil was tired physically from Allison, Dan, and Matt pulling him onto the dance floor repeatedly – Nicky even roped Neil into a slow dance at one point which made everyone except Andrew laugh – but Neil was also tired emotionally from just being so happy. The Foxes were all together after not being able to for a while, so Neil got to spend some much needed time with his family. He smiled more today than he honestly thought was possible, but he wouldn’t complain. No, seeing Nicky tearing up at the alter while Wymack asked them to recite their vows, seeing the Foxes – who might not be Foxes anymore, but they will always be Foxes to Neil – smiling and laughing together, it was all perfect. Even everyone being nervous about Andrew having the role of Nicky’s best man. Neil still smiled brightly seeing the cousins stand side by side.

Everyone thought that Nicky asking Andrew to be his best man was just him trying to get a reaction out of Andrew, and it partially was, but Nicky confided in Neil that he was the only one in their group that had never made a deal with Andrew, and that just wasn’t fair. So the deal he proposed was that if Andrew was his best man, and made sure that everything at the wedding went well, Andrew wouldn’t have to dance at the reception.

Neil had been confused as to why Nicky thought that he could make Andrew dance in the first place.

“Neil,” Nicky had said with a shake of his head, “Andrew always does what you ask. I can’t think of a time that Andrew told you no.”

“It’s always yes except when it’s no.” Neil recalled. He preferred to think that Andrew was more than capable and willing to tell Neil no, but perhaps it wasn’t a matter of ever needing to say no, it was just that he trusted Neil to never ask for anything that he would ever need to say no to.

“What makes you think that I would ask him?”

Nicky had clutched his chest in a show of mock offense during that conversation. “Are you saying that if I told you that the only thing I wanted for my wedding was for you and Andrew to dance, that you would say no?”

And so Andrew had agreed to be the best man and to make sure nothing went wrong during the ceremony or the reception, which was most likely the only reason he had refrained from searching for a nearby knife when Nicky had grabbed Neil for a dance. Nicky knew exactly that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity where Andrew wouldn’t stop him. And in return for being Nicky’s best man, Neil wasn’t required to ask Andrew to dance, which was a relief. Neil wouldn’t have minded too terribly much, the only thing that bothered either Neil or Andrew about it was that they knew that every one of their friends would be cooing and taking pictures. So no one was harmed during Nicky’s wedding even with Andrew Minyard as his best man.

Everyone was happy and laughing and more than a few of them were tripping drunkenly over themselves by the end of it. Aaron had brought Katelyn, Kevin brought Thea, and Renee had brought Jean. All of them made Neil more nostalgic than ever before for the times when they were all still in Fox Tower together and running around on the Foxhole Court as a team.

But Neil always got exhausted quickly after feeling strong emotions for an extended period of time so he was ready to go to bed with Andrew.

“Neil!” Nicky called out although he was only a few feet away now. His face was flushed and he was holding onto Erik’s arm for balance, but they were both grinning and Neil was so happy for them. “Neil Josten. You, my friend, have made me so happy tonight. Are you happy? I’m soooo happy.”

“Yes, Nicky, I am very happy,” Neil nodded at Erik, satisfied Nicky was with someone who knew how to handle him and would never complain about it, “I wanted to congratulate both of you again and let you know that we were heading up to our room.”

“Ohh, yeah, yeah, okay. Listen, Neil, I want you and Andrew to make each other as happy as Erik makes me, okay?” Nicky let go of Erik for a moment to throw something in Neil’s general direction. Neil managed to catch the wadded up fabric in his hand.

Neil’s eyes widened and he flushed a bit when he realized what it was. He looked up and saw Nicky looping his arms around his husband and laughing, presumably, at Neil’s reaction.

“Make each other so happy,” Nicky laughed.

Neil rolled his eyes at his drunk, giddy friend before stuffing the garter in one of his pockets and going to find Andrew.  
Neil was half undressed, in just his white dress shirt and boxers, before Andrew had even removed his tie and jacket. He sat on the bed and rifled through his pants pocket, removing the garter and presenting it to Andrew, who was less than amused.

Andrew unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and stared at the fabric Neil was holding up in a very unimpressed manner.

“What the hell are you doing with that?” Andrew asked.

Neil, still feeling a little high on the endorphins of the night, couldn’t help but find Andrew’s frown a little funny.

“Nicky gave it to me,” Neil knew he was smiling in a way that made him look like trouble – and Andrew knew that look better than anyone – but he didn’t feel like it could be helped. “Was I supposed to throw it back at him on his own wedding day?”

“Yes,” Andrew replied without hesitation. He untucked his shirt from his pants and was just beginning to undo the top buttons of his shirt when Neil inched a little farther off the bed. Andrew glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but looked away again when Neil didn’t lock eyes with him. Neil proceeded to inch the garter closer to Andrew’s ankle, as stealthily as he could, and right when the lace touched Andrew’s leg, Neil’s hand (and the rest of his body) was jerked up and away, landing at the top of the bed, with Andrew hovering over him and Neil’s wrists under Andrew’s hands.

Neil was smiling, somewhat goofily, up at the light haired boy who had a dark look in his eyes that Neil had stopped being afraid of a long time ago.

“You definitely should have thrown that back in Nicky’s face,” Andrew murmured, his face just a breath away from Neil’s. They were sharing the same air.

“Why?” If Neil could see his reflection, he knew that he would have seen a glint in his blue eyes. He was having fun.

“Because if you had,” Andrew was using one hand to hold Neil’s wrists above his head, and the other to untangle the lace from Neil’s fist, “I would not be able to do this,” Andrew proceeded to loop and stretch the garter around Neil’s wrists, more than a few times, until he was satisfied it was just tight enough, and secured it to the head board.

“Oh, bite me,” Neil challenged. He didn’t tug on his restraints. He could probably pull himself free if he wanted to, Andrew would have made sure of that, but why would he? The rare times that the two of them were playful like this were few and far between, but becoming more frequent as the years go by. And Neil loves every second he gets to see one corner of Andrew’s lips curl up, or his eyes tint where Neil’s brighten with mischief.

Doing things like this, Andrew tying Neil up, wasn’t a problem anymore. Years ago, Andrew wouldn’t have considered it, but now, they’ve grown so much that Neil knew he could laugh about it and they were both fine. Today of all days, everything was fine.

“Well, only if you are asking.” Andrew lowered his head to lay a gentle kiss at the corner of Neil’s jaw, and grazed his teeth lower to where he could feel Neil’s heartbeat under his skin. There, he bit down. Not harshly, almost too gently. His warm breath and wet tongue tickled Neil’s skin, and he had to resist curving his body into Andrew’s as a result. It helped that his arms were being held in place above his head, it gave him something to hold onto, something to ground him.

Just because he kept his writhing to a minimum, did not mean he could keep his mouth shut, though, because really, when could he ever?

He started laughing. The combination of Andrew’s mouth ghosting over the sensitive skin of his throat, and Andrew’s fingers leaving tingling trails up and down Neil’s sides, was too much. Plus after the day of laughing and being too happy for his own good, it might have left him on the hysterical side of too tired. He laughed until his stomach hurt and he couldn’t see through the tears in his eyes. Eventually his vision became less blurry and he could see Andrew, kneeling between his thighs, staring at Neil like he was a dream pulled out of his head and laid in front of him. Neil thought the look was familiar.

Neil had calmed down and Andrew bent forward again, letting one hand rest on Neil’s neck, and he stared into Neil’s eyes with an unwavering intensity.

“You, Neil Josten, are a god damn mess,” Neil knew that the rise in Andrew’s voice meant he was saying it out of fondness. A familiar sound.

“Then I guess we match.” Neil had to lean up, only a little with Andrew hovering so close, in order to kiss him. It was warm and lovely and every time Neil felt that tug of teeth on his bottom lip or Andrew’s tongue sliding against his own, it was like it was the very first time. It was the most comforting and familiar thing in Neil’s world, the weight of Andrew’s skin on his, but at the same time it was blindingly surreal in a way that Neil would never tire of.

Andrew’s fingers were deftly unbuttoning his shirt while he trailed his mouth farther down Neil’s body. Neil attempted to chase the kiss, but Andrew didn’t stick around, instead he left one kiss after another going from Neil’s jaw to his neck to his chest, opening his shirt farther as he went. When he got to Neil’s abdomen, he bit down gently just below Neil’s naval, causing Neil to let out a small gasp of breath, eyes locked with Andrew.

Andrew slipped his fingers under the waistband of Neil’s boxers, not breaking eye contact and keeping his teeth on Neil’s stomach, while he slowly pulled them down and completely off Neil’s legs.

Neil bent his knees so his feet were flat on the bed and his thighs perfectly framed Andrew’s head. His now wrinkled shirt was completely open, displaying his entire torso, it was only being held on by his arms tied above his head. His chest was heaving from how deep he was breathing, and he was making a wild effort to communicate how badly he wanted to come with just eye contact.

He didn’t have any right to be surprised that Andrew understood exactly what he wanted, what he needed.

Andrew gripped one hand around Neil’s hip and the other on his thigh, holding him in place, while he lowered his mouth onto the head of Neil’s dick.

Neil finally let his eyes close when the wet, heat of Andrew’s mouth swallowed him whole, and felt every muscle in his body relax.

It took a moment for Neil to differentiate any feeling past Andrew Andrew Andrew, but he noticed that Andrew was only holding him with the one hand on his hip now. Neil looked down through half-closed eyes to see Andrew with a hand between his own legs, moving inside his pants. Seeing Andrew jerk himself off, while sucking Neil off was too much for Neil to handle. He came with a whisper of Andrew’s name and allowed his legs to fall flat. It was only a moment later that Andrew came up to lay beside Neil, wiping his hand on Neil’s shirt.

Neil didn’t have the energy to shove him away for that, or the ability, he realized once he remembered where his hands were being held captive.

All he had to say was, “Hey,” and Andrew reached up to free him. He tossed the garter to the other side of the room and helped Neil lose the messy shirt. Andrew undressed himself and turned out the light before pulling the blankets over both of them. Neil propped his head against Andrew’s chest and was grateful for the massage Andrew offered his wrists. It wasn’t necessary, there was no harm done, but Neil liked the feeling anyway.

Neil pressed a kiss to Andrew’s pec and fought hard not to start giggling again, but there was no way Andrew couldn’t feel his body shaking with the effort.

“I think you need to go to sleep,” Andrew whispered.

“I think you might be right,” Neil answered, and knew he would fall asleep with a soft smile on his face, and a light feeling in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm neilminyard on twitter if u wanna
> 
> this is based on [nora's post!!!](http://korakos.tumblr.com/post/127050447687/on-tying-people-up)


End file.
